


Eternity

by Madam_McFerret



Series: Deeper Than A Knife [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Q_Q, THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME, im sorry, this is the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_McFerret/pseuds/Madam_McFerret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pretty much sap and the rest of their life together.... JeanMarco fluff. End of my series. Sorry Babies!!! *Whinnies seductively*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

Jean and Marco had been married about five years now, and they had a gorgeous baby girl. They had adopted her about three months ago, and she was the most precious thing Jean had ever laid eyes on. Marco would often wake up in the middle of the night to see Jean pacing back and forth with her, or Jean on his back on the couch with baby Sina curled up on his chest in a ball. Marco would often find himself sighing contently. He had a family, and he could feel. Granted, he still didn't have his right eye, but his right arm was working beautifully. His father was still in jail, Connie and Sasha had three interesting children, Mikasa and Annie ran a gym, Armin, Eren and Marco's mother ran Armin's bookstore with purpose. Reiner and Bert were working with Levi and Marco had heard that they would get caught munching each other's faces on break. Things were going great and Marco barely thought about his scars and his past.

Then before Marco knew it, Sina was 5 and clutching his hand tightly with her little one. Parting with one's dear child was so hard, and Marco's eyes welled with hope (and tears) that his baby girl would make some friends at her school. He watched her get on the bus, and she turned around, her bright blue eyes widening and her red hair blowing gently in the wind. She was scared, but Marco merely smiled and gave her a reassuring nod. As she drove away, Jean and Marco found each other's hands, sighing in defeat and triumph, sad to see their little girl growing up so fast.

Sina was now 16, and Marco was in the passenger side of the car, clutching onto the seat tightly, white knuckles and green face. Sina was laughing heartily at the sight of her dad, and continued racing down the country roads to their summer home. Jean was waiting on the porch, shouting that dinner was ready as Marco stumbled out of the car. He melted into Jean's arms and scowled playfully as Jean kissed Sina on the head and gave her a high five for "scaring the shit" out of her father.

It was Christmas break, and Sina was in college. She had brought home her boyfriend who had proposed to her and Jean sat glaring at the young man. This was a common occurrence with the two: Jean glaring and the young man doe eyed. Marco sighed contently, but frowned when he realized that his little Sina Kirstein would soon leave them and it would just be him and Jean again.... although.... He wouldn't mind that....

Marco was tearing up as he led Sina down the isle, her beautiful dress flowing behind them and Jean crying as he snapped pictures. Marco made sure he wouldn't let his little girl fall face first like he felt like he would at his wedding from nervousness. He got her there safely and she kissed him, whispering. "Thank you, daddy. I'll always be your little girl." Marco cried for days after she said that.

Jean playfully laughed with his grandchildren as Marco sat on their porch, rocking slightly in a chair and puffing out smoke from his pipe. They were middle aged, and Jean's blonde mess was beginning to be replaced with white hairs, as well as Marco's raven hair turning white as a doves. then he heard a wail and he shot up, his spine cracking and his joints protesting. He made his way over to Petra and smiled. She had Sina's red hair, but not her eyes. "What's wrong Petra?" Marco cooed. She whimpered and showed him her bloodied knee, which she had scraped up from running away from Samuel. Marco picked her up, and took her inside to "Dr. Grampa Marco's" bathroom to clean her knee. 

Jean and Marco now sat in rocking chairs, both with complete heads of white hair, and smiling contently. They were now in their 80s, and Marco was in bad shape, but the mountain air from their new home helped Marco breathe better. They sat watching the sunrise and shared a gentle, elderly (ew) kiss.

Jean couldn't stop crying as he visited the grave again. "Marco Bodt: A loving husband, supportive father, and truly an angel from above." Jean sunk to the ground, now in his late 80s, and said a prayer that to normal ears would have sounded like wails and sobs. But his prayer was answered not even a month later. 

Jean opened his eyes and stood still, drinking in the general splendor. He stood in front of pearly gates, where no one other than Levi stood at a podium with a large book on it. Levi smiled and flipped to the last page, looking back at Jean again. "Jean Kirstein: A playful husband, gentle father, and truly an angel among men. A soul like a saint, and a loving heart that beats for everyone." Levi nodded and Jean was allowed in the gates. It was indescribable. whiteness, pureness. It was beautiful, heavenly. Well, duh. He was in heaven, of course it would be heavenly. Then he heard a voice he couldn't forget and spun around, realizing he had a beautiful pair of wings: one being black, and one being white. 

Standing in front of him, was Marco, who had freckled wings fluttering out behind him, and a gleaming smile on his face that I dare say matched the gleam on his Halo. "Jean..." Marco breathed hastily and excitedly. "You, as a husband and as a friend, have truly saved me, cured me and loved me. Nothing can take that away. The bond we have cuts deeper than a knife, and it hurts ardently. But it hurts in a good way. Our bond is deeper than a flesh wound, Jean. It's in the heart, the soul, the mind and the body. Welcome home, sweetheart."

"I love you, Marco Bodt."

Jean enveloped him into a cocoon with his wings and hugged him tightly. He would be with Marco forever in Heaven. Eternity was their's to conquer, and to continue to show love.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END. Q_q I AM O SORRY MY BABIES. I PROMISE MORE JEANMARCO AU'S TO COME... PROBABLY WITH MARCO'S BAD LUCK HE'LL GET INTO ANOTHER CAR CRASH. SORRY. 
> 
> Love, K
> 
> XoXo


End file.
